


И загудел пчелиный рой

by Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Case Fic, Crack, Gen, Non-human POV, Swearing, bee-facts-that-maybe-made-up
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин и Сэм охотятся на пчел-убийц. И на кости. На пчел и на кости</p>
            </blockquote>





	И загудел пчелиный рой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Bee or Not to Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/954424) by [indiachick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiachick/pseuds/indiachick). 



> Предупреждения: некоторые факты о пчелах, возможно, вымышлены; анафилактический шок; нецензурная лексика

_Ведьмины кости ворочаются под землей._

_Они бормочут так, как это обычно делают кости, на языке праха и тлена, и вздыхают, вспоминая о плоти и жилах. Эти потускневшие желтые пястные кости некогда просеивали ярость сквозь сито, низали любовь и отчаяние, стряпали смерть и красоту._

_Некогда они были сильными, потом скрючились, а теперь почти обратились в пыль._

_Так что ведьмины кости ворочаются под землей и бормочут._

_Из глубин их бормотания рождается волшебное семя, а из семени — растение. Растение пробирается сквозь твердую землю и иссушенную почву, чтобы поприветствовать солнце, и на нем распускается цветок. Он не особенно приятен на вид, да и не сказать, что заманчиво пахнет._

_Ни одна нормальная пчела никогда бы не села на Цветок, однако над ведьмиными костями пасека, а на ней много-много ульев. Пчелы рвутся опылять, и конкуренция велика, так что в один прекрасный день какая-то глупая пчела садится на Цветок._

_Ведьмины кости смеются, когда показывается жало, и пчела капает их зловредным ядом. А дальше растет снежный ком, собирающий ожидаемый урожай: зараженные пчелы заражают других пчел, и вскоре Цветок призывает их всех._

_Они яростно пытаются сбежать из ульев, чтобы утолить жажду с помощью Цветка, и Цветок всегда оправдывает их надежды._

_Они кусают хозяев, чтобы добраться до Цветка, и пчеловоды сразу же падают как подкошенные._

_Ведьмины кости ворочаются под землей._

_И смеются, смеются._

***

— Их убили _пчелы_ , — неверяще говорит Дин. — _Пчелы_.

Сэм начинает подозревать, что Дину просто нравится произносить это слово, потому что он повторяет одну и ту же фразу с равными перерывами в течение примерно часа. Как будто ждет, что Сэм сыграет на трубе и объявит, что _нет, он просто шутит, не бывает пчел-убийц, все известные нам пчелы добрые и пушистые._

— Пчелы постоянно убивают людей, Дин. Только у нас, в Штатах, примерно пятьдесят четырех в год, — Сэм поднимает защитное снаряжение и щурится сквозь маску. — Наша проблема в том, что двенадцать человек зажалили до смерти на одной пасеке, причем заброшенной вот уже почти четыре года. Достаточно давно, чтобы пчелы смекнули, что к чему, и свернули лавочку. 

Дин осторожно постукивает по дверце, ведущей на пасеку, и пожимает плечами, когда та легко открывается и впускает его. 

— А последний парень, Уилсон Как-там-его, скопытился… вчера? Да, тут ты прав. Но все еще не возьму в толк, с чего ты решил, что здесь замешано сверхъестественное. 

Сэм пожимает плечами и вслед за Дином входит на пасеку, натягивая на голову дурацкую пластиковую сетку.

— Аллергия — одно дело, чувак. Но двенадцать человек, и у всех она смертельная? И ты видел этого Уилсона в морге. У него развился анафилактический шок и случился сердечный приступ…

— А еще он был фиолетовый…

— Да, из-за отека дыхательных путей. Он задохнулся. И все это, судя по отчету коронера, в считанные секунды. Но самое занятное то, что я отыскал историю пасеки, и выяснилось, что земля принадлежит издавна живущей здесь семье, Грейсонам. И одна из Грейсонов похоронена на участке под пасекой. Коттон Мэзер* приговорил к повешению старую женщину в 1693 году, обвинив ее в ведьмовстве. 

Дин присвистывает:

— Так что? Проклятые ведьминские кости, посолить и сжечь?

— Должно сработать. Они уже наверняка в пыль рассыпались.

Сэм достает ЭМП. На пасеке зелено и тихо, в разросшихся травах прячутся пустые соломенные ульи. Дин шагает впереди с гудящим ЭМП, выдвигает поддоны и с любопытством заглядывает в их пустые внутренности, по-прежнему слабо пахнущие медом. Защитная сетка смешно хлопает позади, и Сэм давит грозящуюся сорваться с языка колкость. 

Дин фыркает:

— Чувак, серьезно. Мы имеем дело с _одержимыми_ пчелами. Это что-то новенькое. 

Сэму внезапно представляется, как Дин улепетывает от мохнатых добродушных насекомых, и он трясет головой, чтобы избавиться от картинки. Ухмыляется и отходит к задним рядам, заметив, что сигнал ЭМП, вроде, громче именно там. 

— Дин, — зовет он, а потом вдруг ногой задевает ржавый чайник, скрытый буйной травой.

Сэм настораживается, заслышав звук, и внезапно события начинают разворачиваться словно бы в замедленной съемке. 

Он видит, как чайник катится в густые заросли ядовито-фиолетовых цветов и с глухим стуком приземляется среди них. А еще Сэм видит, как над цветами поднимается гудящее облако — черное, и желтое, и кровожадное. На миг Сэму кажется, что он замечает свое отражение в одном из этих ужасных сложных калейдоскопических глаз. _Цель. Обнаружена._

«Женская особь медоносной пчелы, — истерически думает Сэм, — умирает естественным путем, ужалив жертву».

— О нет.

ЭМП вываливается из рук, и Сэм бросается наутек, крикнув Дину, чтобы делал то же самое. Но пчелы слишком стремительны, и он чувствует, как одна жалит его в предплечье. Сэм резко втягивает воздух от острой боли и выбегает вслед за Дином с пасеки, а пчелы облаком, будто в кино, мелькают между ульями и преследуют их. 

— Закрой дверь! — орет Дин, и Сэм подчиняется, скрипя зубами: в процессе его жалят еще раз. 

«Пчелиная матка, — проносится в мыслях, — выделяет феромон, который контролирует способность рабочих пчел откладывать яйца».

Сэм отшатывается на несколько шагов, и перед глазами плывет.

— Возьми дымарь, Дин, — сипит он, а потом его накрывает волной головокружения, небо едет в сторону и земля приближается слишком быстро. 

Моргнув, Сэм замечает, как туманный гигант разевает пасть и выплевывает клубы дыма, пахнущего мешковиной и сосновыми иглами. Однако дальнейшие размышления насчет того, что может означать туманный гигант в высшем смысле, теряются в приступе кашля. Кожа горит, и что-то в горле мешает вдохнуть.

Наверное, язык. 

«Сэммммиииии», — слышит он, и слово обзаводится длинным хвостом. Оно разноцветное и вертится в воздухе. Надо бы подпрыгнуть и поймать его, но кружится голова. Острая тянущая боль разгорается в груди, переползает на руку, и Сэм вяло думает: «Обычный человек может без вреда для здоровья перенести десять укусов на полкило веса!» Прямо так думает, с восклицательным знаком. 

_Обычный_ человек. _Обычная_ пчела. Не пчела со сверхъестественным довеском. 

«СЭМСЭМСЭМ». Теперь как сирена. 

Сэм хрипит и кашляет, зрение сужается в точку, а потом схлопывается окончательно. Что-то гудит. Он снова чувствует запах странного дыма и слышит, как дверь опять открывается, а затем в голове начинают разгуливать все эти овечки, так что он решает: можно и поспать.

***

_У человека с дымарем злые зеленые глаза, и пчелы бросаются от него врассыпную, сбитые с толку окутывающими его едкими клубами дыма._

_Бьющийся в судорогах мальчик уронил пищащую штуковину около ведьминых костей, и теперь она лежит там и все еще пищит. Писк ведет зеленоглазого человека к цветам, и он топчет их ногой._

_Сидящая на ближайшем улье пчела хочет метнуться к нему, но дым делает ее пушистой и безобидной, и она остается сидеть на месте и наблюдает, как человек ругается, и потеет, и волнуется, раскидывает грязь лопатой, все сгребает и сгребает ее в сторону, пока не находит сверток, потому что Грейсоны даже не положили ведьму в гроб. Когда человек вынимает сверток, кости рассыпаются в пыль, но он все равно поджигает их, бросает назад в яму и выворачивает сверху целую банку соли, прежде чем бегом вернуться обратно._

_Пчела сонно наблюдает. Она уже скучает по Цветам._

***

— Сэмми?

У Сэма кончились и овцы, и дурацкие факты, так что он делает вывод: пора просыпаться.

— А? Что?..

Потолок. Белизна. Запах дезинфекции. 

«А, — думает он, — больница». 

Голова все еще кружится, но теперь в головокружении ощущается одурманенность, так что Сэм соображает: «Лекарства». 

— Чувак, ты был… ну прямо… фиолетовый, — замечает Дин, медленно вплывая в его поле зрения. — Я из-за тебя чуть сердечный приступ не заработал. Ты _сам_ чуть сердечный приступ не заработал. 

— Кости? — сипит Сэм. 

— Нету.

— О, — комментирует Сэм, который как раз прикидывает, сколько нужно пчел, чтобы завалить слона. 

Наверное, всего одна, если слон очень маленький. Размером с его ладонь. Или с ладонь Дина, которая зависает у него над глазами. Карликовый слон. Сэм гадает, нужно ли спросить об этом Дина. Слон и пчела. Звучит, как книга доктора Сьюза**.

Грудь болит, и Сэм думает: «Пчелиные укусы вызывают спазмы гладкой мускулатуры бронхов». Но потом вспоминает, что пчелам приходится намного хуже. «Пчела оставляет в теле ужаленного жало и жалящий аппарат и вскоре погибает от разрыва брюшка».

Тот еще способ уйти из жизни. 

Дин кладет ладонь ему на волосы, и ее вес успокаивает. 

— Я выкурил этих пчел, — гордо заявляет Дин. — Я был невъебенно крут.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания к тексту.
> 
> *Коттон Мэзер (1663–1728) — американский проповедник, религиозный моралист, биолог и медик; находился в дружеских отношениях со многими из судей, участвовавших в процессе Салемских ведьм.  
> **Доктор Сьюз — известный американский детский писатель и мультипликатор.


End file.
